Opaco
by Serena Vieira
Summary: No meio de um turbilhão de emoções algo de sumo importância acontece, porém há lembranças que devem ser esquecidas ou de outra forma poderá encontrar com um caminho onde todas as respostas são dolorosas... Poderá uma amor compartilhar uma senda? Naruhina.
1. 1 Voltando da nova Odisséia

**opaco**

Olá a todos, essa é minha primeira fanfic espero que agrade a todos!

Todos os direitos sobre os personagens dessa obra são de Masashi Kishimoto, utilizados aqui sem fins lucrativos e respeitando os direitos de propriedade intelectual.

Essa estória só acompanha até o mangá 480.

**Voltando da nova Odisséia**

A grama estava molhada embaixo de seu corpo, ele estava cansado, terrivelmente, tentava sem êxito se lembrar onde estava que dia era ou algo que fizesse sua cabeça para de latejar. Em sua memória começava a vir pequenos relances: uma declaração de guerra, a dor da impotência perante a um irmão perdido aos poucos e agora praticamente definitivamente de suas mãos, um corpo quente contra o seu numa felicidade embriagante...

Parou em seco a rosto daquela mulher se embaçava devagar em sua mente sem pedir permissão, seu peito se oprimia...

Foi lavar o rosto no lago o frescor logo foi substituído pelo pânico, aquele não era seu rosto, ou talvez fosse numa versão mais velha e cansada, por um momento se lembrou de seu pai, não, inconscientemente tinha levado a mão até o selamento que transparecia em toda sua negritude sob a água. Baixou a blusa, não havia como ser outro, ele e o zorro estavam atados a demasiado tempo, deste seu nascimento, durante toda sua conturbada existência, não, aquilo era errado, ele já estivera livre da raposa... Sua cabeça explodiu sobre essa certeza insana, rostos começaram a se misturar em um turbilhão: sorrindo, chorando ou com palavras mudas numa velocidade vertiginosa que aumentava gradualmente até que tudo se tornou escuridão.

**...**

- Naruto! Você está bem? – ele observava atordoado o rosto do capitão Yamato que o olhava assustado mais que continha a idade certa, riu aliviado sem entender bem o motivo o que desconcertou o homem a sua frente.

- Naruto? O que aconteceu? Você esta bem? – o tom do recém chegado Kakashi apagou seu rosto e o fez estremecer, era com se o homem não o reconhece-se, sua voz longe de preocupada, como devia denotar as perguntas, encontrava-se entre uma mistura de incredulidade e ameaça que por um momento pareceu não pertencer a ele.

- Sensei? O que houve? – falhou ao tentar se levantar, encontrava-se atado por cordas de tinta... Sai.

Sentiu uma kunai em seu pescoço e um corpo oprimindo o seu, reconheceu aquela força, subiu os olhos e encontrou desprezo – Onde está o Naruto?

- Acalme-se Sakura – disse o de cabelos prateados afastando-a dele com trabalho.

- Como quer que me acalme sensei? Naruto está sumido por horas pode muito bem ter sido capturado pela akatsuki enquanto nós perdemos tempo aqui.

- Sakura seja sensata! Estamos procurando por horas sem ter nenhum rasto que cobrir, seu companheiro sumiu na frente de três ninjas experimentados após ter desmaiado no que pareceu uma técnica espaço temporal sem ter o sinal de qualquer outra pessoa em quilômetros...

- Por isso mesmo! O que o senhor acha? Que depois de sumir assim ele fosse reaparecer do nada a beira de um lago? Ainda por cima com essa aparência?

- Você mesma confirmou varias vezes que o sangue e o chakra são os do Naruto além de Kiba e Pakun terem confirmado seu cheiro.

- Mas!

- Não vamos nos precipitar, vá descansar enquanto eu o interrogo.

Atônito viu aquela cena toda se desenrolar sob seus olhos, como àquelas pessoas a sua frente passavam da agressividade à aflição, da autoridade à consolação, displicentes ao seu crescente assombro ante as dúvidas que sua mente processava dessa conversa sem pé e nem cabeça, estava disposto a começar a gritar e exigir explicação quando sua atenção caiu sobre a mulher.

Ela estava abatida, encontrava-se exausta e visivelmente ferida, lembrou-se num lampejo de sua ultima conversa com Sai – Sakura-chan o que aconteceu com você? Onde conseguiu essas feridas? Você e Sasuke não... – deixou as palavras morrerem em seus lábios enquanto observava como ela o olhava assustada como se acabasse de se recordar da sua presença para rapidamente virar o rosto e sair da cabana sem contestar.

- Vejo que está bem informado, nesse caso diga-me detalhadamente o que ocorreu e como ocorreu – dessa vez fixou-se em seu mestre e deve a sensação que estaria mais seguro com a fúria desembocada da de cabelos róseas que com aquela contendida.

**......**

Aquilo já havia a muito extrapolado o insuportável. Depois do interrogatório do Hatake na qual sua contribuição nula só aumentou as dúvidas deste, que parecia ponderar a todo o momento se ele estava sendo sincero a respeito do seu total desconhecimento de tudo que passou logo que desmaiou e do seu repentino crescimento ou se era um inimigo brincando com sua cara e o fazendo perder tempo, isso ocasionava mudanças de comportamento pouco sutis entre o professor compreensivo e o adversário implacável.

Até esse ponto tudo relativamente aceitável, mas a paciência do Uzumaki, que por sinal deve uma resistência inacreditável, minguou depois de resistir a ir a um volta a konoha impressionantemente silenciosa por parte de todos os membros, a descrença de todos de sua identidade na sua chegada e o pior de tudo os interrogatórios com Ibiki, por este último agradecia que as dúvidas fossem ambíguas, se não a muito que os métodos teriam deixado de ser "amigáveis".

O loiro compreendia que sua história era estranha, ora ele mesmo não acreditaria não fosse ele o protagonista daquela bizarrice. Um ninja some enquanto desmaiado da presença de seus companheiros e reaparece a uma curta distância horas depois, logo de ter sido buscado por cães rastreadores e por um Inuzumaka que não tinha o mínimo sinal de seu rastro até então, sendo que o único que parecia ter uma capacidade minimamente parecida a tal era Madara Uchiha, que tanto foi visualizado durante esse período em outro lugar como não havia realizado "visivelmente" seu sumiço; isso tudo somado ao fato dele ter reaparecido intacto, a não ser, é claro, que se contasse os cerca de cinco anos a mais na sua idade e sem uma única lembrança de tudo isso.

Porém ele não era de ferro tudo aquilo era agonizante, provavelmente estava pior do que pensava afinal uma senhora que lhe foi apresentada como conselheira da vila disse-lhe que seria liberado após uma última "consulta" com um Yamaka que conferiria se sua mente não estaria sendo manipulada, essa conclusão, entretanto longe de ser causa pelo bom tratamento da velha devia-se ao fato de justamente ela o tê-lo dado, em vagas memórias principalmente de sua infância lembrava-se dessa mulher juntamente com outro homem discutindo com o terceiro, não lembrava bem do que falavam, mas sabia que era sobre ele e que nada que eles diziam agradavam ao velho hokage; em pensar que naquela época ele creditava tudo ao seu comportamento travesso dava-lhe agora um gosto amargo na boca.

Observou sua palma esquerda, ela tinha um corte largo que ia do centro, um pouco abaixo do indicador, até um pouco abaixo do pulso tanto lhe a impressão que de o que quer que o tenha causado teria continuado cortando se não tivesse se deparado com o fim da carne. O jinchuriki não se lembrava daquela cicatriz, nem de diversas outras que aparentemente datavam de épocas diferentes dessa. Tudo isso o levava a supor que seu crescimento não foi repentino, algo dentro dele o levava a pensar que esses cinco haviam existido que de algum jeito esse tempo passou para ele e só para ele, aquele paradoxo lhe comia a alma lhe sussurrando que tinha vivido ardentemente, no entanto ninguém sabia disso, nem mesmo ele, estava se desesperando.

Não falou de nada disso a ninguém, provavelmente por que esse era um segredo que ele compartilhava com a mulher de face turva, nem mesmo Sakura que era sua "médica oficial" poderia reparar naquele fato que os dois compartilhavam, não ela já não tinha reparado, dois corpos precisavam se amar para se reconhecerem dessa maneira. Precisava sair desse quarto, estava ficando louco, uma mulher que lhe fizesse amor com sentimento o suficiente para lembrar de cada pedaço seu... ia rir de se mesmo quando sua mente mostrou sem sua permissão a figura doce de Hinata Hyuga, suas bochechas começavam a tingir-se de rubro quando Inochi Yamaka irrompeu no recinto.

Naruto o conhecia de vista, era o pai de Ino, sua figura era de certa maneira agradável, ambos se cumprimentaram com sorrisos cúmplices, aquilo não agradaria a nenhum dos dois.

O paciente recebeu ordens de fechar os olhos e deixar a mente em branco, antes de obedecer olhou novamente para aquele espelho tentando decifrar quem estaria do outro lado, em vão. Absolutamente em vão como tudo que fazia: não salvara a Sasuke, a vila entraria em guerra, Sakura estava disposta a transformar seus laços em algo triste, a própria situação da vila...

- Acalme-se Naruto!

Esforçou-se mais dessa vez, ele não poderia fazer nada se estivesse preso ali, inundou-se com o nada até sentir com algo tentava forçar a entrada em seu cérebro, preste a conseguir sentiu uma pressão avassaladora que expulsou o invasor...

- _**O que faz aqui pirralho? **_

Ótimo, perfeito, o que faltava: "deleitar-se" com a raposa.

- Não tenho tempo pra você agora zorro estúpido!

_- __**Não fui eu que o chamei aqui moleque! Você veio por conta própria!**_

- Mais é claro! Por que diabos eu não viria bater um babo com sua agradável pessoa!? – rodou os olhos, depois estranhou a resposta que não veio, o mirrou pelo canto do olho, algo estava errado, Kyuubi nunca havia visto aquele ali tão dócil.

_- __**Vejo que ainda está vivo... **_– como foi burro! As respostas estavam ao seu alcance o tempo todo.

- Kyuubi o que aconteceu? – era a vez do bijuu se espantar, o tom de voz do garoto era inteligente, o de uma criança que vai pedir um agrado aos pais mesmo depois de ter sido descoberto numa travessura, pela primeira vez perguntou-se como teria sido diferente sua relação com aquela criança se não tivessem passado todo o tempo tentando controlar o outro... se ele soubesse da verdade dês do inicio... provavelmente agora...

- _**Do que consegue se lembrar?**_ – o humano vez sinal negativo com a cabeça baixa, sendo confortado por uma voz compreensiva? levantou o queixo tentando segurar o que lhe escapava – _**talvez seja melhor assim...**_

- Do que você está fal...

- _**Não a motivos para perseguir um passado doloroso criança, dessa maneira será melhor para você... fico feliz que tenha sido dessa forma... pode ser que não seja tarde...**_

Continua...


	2. 2 O Abandono da Desconfiança

**2. O Abandono da Desconfiança**

Acordou confuso. Tivera um sonho, havia um mar de águas turvas infinito em todas as direções, não se visualizava a terra nem aves, era solitário, reconfortantemente solitário, as ondas o engoliam, mas não se afogava, seus pulmões ardiam em desespero e essa dor sua, não lhe pertencia, ela estava longe, longe como ela.

Quantas vezes não havia indagado sobre a situação da vila, akatsuki havia declarado guerra, isso era evidente, diferente de todo o resto, por ordens do Hokage nada lhe era dito, cada vez que escutava essa assertiva temia pelo futuro que Danzo abria para a Folha e inevitavelmente para si.

Seria solto esta manhã para sua anterior surpresa, cogitara que com o fracasso da expedição a sua mente permaneceria ali, o seu provável destino não fosse talvez aquela velha conselheira "Não seja tolo! Se o melhor dos Yamanakas não conseguiu, ninguém mais o faria, o zorro protege a mente o garoto" ele ainda estava atordoado quando ela lhe lançou um olhar de reconhecimento'?' "O soltaremos amanha.".

- Uzumaki! Está livre, Godaime deseja vê-lo.

Seus olhos se abriram pela surpresa, Tsunade tinha acordado, correu até a torre, feliz como não se creia capaz meio minuto atrás.

...

O caminho a vila que lhe parecera desagradável não se comparava com seu presente.

- A senhora não pode estar falando sério! Meu lugar é konoha! É lutar pela Folha!

- Seu lugar é aquele que eu designar! – era difícil reconhecer aquela mulher fria a sua frente como sua oba-chan, "Sasuke matou a Danzo, estou novamente no cargo", ela era a mulher que considerava quase como uma mãe e o estava tratando como um inimigo, com o qual fosse obrigada a conviver, "Foi decidido à continuidade de sua integração ao corpo shinobi", cada informação tinha que ser arrancada, não havia justificativas para ele, somente ordens, "apronte suas coisas, partira da vila assim que lhe for atribuída uma equipe, siga as ordens de seu capitão", talvez ele pudesse suportar esse trato por um tempo dês que pudesse lutar, "pode se retirar", mas não dessa forma.

- Eu não abandonarei os meus!

- Cale-se!

A contragosto obedeceu, aquilo não adiantaria de nada, estava só mesmo cercado pelos seus melhores amigos, passou uma mão pelo rosto, não se deve comemorar o fim da chuva antes de escorrer a água da enchente, em pensar que tudo estava começando a se encaminhar depois de sua luta contra Pein, a vila finalmente estava começando a aceita-lo, tinham até lhe pedido um autografo na cabana improvisada do ichikamaru antes de ir atrás do Raikage, agora não contava nem mesmo com o que antes tinha.

De trás da mesa a quinta observou a reação do **homem** a sua frente, há muito tempo ela não considerava Naruto uma criança, mas agora não havia nem requisios, seu rosto deixara por completo os traços infantis, estava mais alto e com o porte mais robusto, tinha um ar maduro e belo opacados no momento pelo semblante impotente do rapaz que nem assim deixava de exalar confiança.

Levou um susto ao o ver irromper na sua sala gritando "oba-chan" com o sorriso maior que o rosto pronto a se jogar a abraçá-la e dizer o quanto esteve preocupado, sendo detido, porém por Sakura e Kakashi e antes dele ter tempo de se recompor de tal abruto comportamento ou ao menos expressar seu descontentamento ela o fulminou de ordens ásperas. Ao ver seu olhar ela se arrependeu, não pretendia ser tão dura.

- Oba-chan... – Na verdade pretenderá sim, aquela voz apesar de tão parecida não era a dele, o rosto tão similar que contemplava não era o seu, mas e se fosse..., tinha de manter o foco, mesmo se fosse ele não era o mesmo, não tinha como ser, algo havia passado, e ela não podia confiar nele, nem baixar a guarda.

- Retire-se Uzumaki!

- Como quiser Hokage-sama – ela sentiu um solavanco, nunca antes ele a havia tratado desse modo, e desejou que nunca mais o fizesse, nem que a olhasse daquela maneira, não o fizera nem quanto Jiraiya morreu, agora não era só decepção mais também, abandono.

- Naruto...

- Eu compreendo que não confie em mim, a situação não está nada boa – a mulher fixou-se no novo olhar dele - mas eu não penso ficar de braços cruzados, eu lutarei por esse lugar quer a senhora queira ou não, esse é meu lar, e vou provar que todos vocês estão enganados sobre mim, é uma promessa de por vida. – tão parecido ao daquela vez que ele a defendeu de Kabuto recebendo um golpe na testa

Ele não alcançou a ver o sorriso de sua líder, talvez ele já estivesse provando.

- Esse moleque sempre tão insolente! – porém os outros não passaram essa ação despercebida.

- Mas sensei sua atitude está mudada, o verdadeiro Naruto teria insistido até o expulsarmos a golpes.

- Ele cresceu Sakura.

- Ninguém cresce tão rápido Tsunade.

- Eu sei disso Kakashi, eu sei a onde os dois querem chegar, porém nada indica que isso ocorreu da noite para o dia.

- Tsunade-sama o que a senhora quer dizer?

- É só uma intuição Shizune, só isso.

...

O alvo dos mais intrigantes acontecimentos que a aldeia vira há décadas estava andando pelas ruas indo no rumo do seu restaurante favorito esperando poder espairecer um pouco antes de partir, duvidava que demorassem em ir por ele, a quinta estava ansiosa para vê-lo longe dali o que dificultaria muito cumprir sua promessa, estava evidente que seu acesso aos acontecimentos seria escassos, iria para um lugar longínquo onde provavelmente estaria longe das batalhas e das informa...

- Por Deus! É você mesmo Naruto? – ele suspirou, provavelmente ir a um lugar no qual te virão crescer não fosse uma boa idéia para os seus objetivos considerando a situação, mais já era tarde para mudar de rumo.

- Sou sim – disse com um sorriso meio apagado enquanto colocava um dos braços sobre o balcão sustentando uma parte do peso de seu corpo nele enquanto sentava, talvez não fosse realmente uma má idéia estar longe por uns tempos – velho, pode me servir...

- Hoje a casa convida, farei um ramen especial para você! – abriu o sorriso lembrado como aquela tinha virado sua refeição favorita, era de esperar que como essa fosse uma das pouquíssimas refeições que sabia preparar em casa, apesar do sabor das duas nem se compararem, ele procurasse outras coisas para comer na rua, bem, foi assim no inicio, no entanto aqueles frios olhares que o seguiam lhe davam cada vez menos vontade de se aventurar na rica gama de restaurantes que oferecia konoha.

Um dia, contudo estava cabisbaixo e raivoso, o terceiro-múmia havia lhe dado outro lindo e baboso discurso por outra de suas travessuras, não era sua culpa, afinal ele tinha a impressão de essa semanas que se aproximavam de seu aniversario a parte da população que lhe era diariamente indiferente lembrava-se de odiá-lo e que a que já o fazia com freqüência aumentava a intensidade, por tanto era mais do que justo que ele também se desafogasse.

Não tinha humor para cozinhar quando chegasse ao seu apartamento, nem um simples ramen instantâneo, sem esperar muita coisa entrou naquela pequena tenda, olhava o cardápio distraidamente quanto o atendente lhe perguntou se estava bem, ele não iria responder, então surgiu na sua frente um enorme prato de ramen com aquelas palavras "hoje a casa convida", ele voltou então no dia seguinte e depois deste, sem perceber começou a ir lá sempre que podia. Aquele lugar se tornou importante para ele não só por ser o melhor ramen do mundo, nem por depois Iruka começar a convidá-lo a ir com ele ou pelas inúmeras vezes que foi lá com seus amigos, simplesmente era o velho e Ayame que não só se preocupavam com ele, mais na hora certa não esperavam ser respondidos, era um alivio um lugar no mundo assim onde se podia estar perdido em si sem se estar só, "hoje a casa convida", quem sabe, podia ser assim que as pessoas costumavam se sentir em casa na mesa de jantar quando os pais sabem que você está em problemas, não falavam nada sobre o assunto, mais apesar de tudo eles estavam lá, se enegrecesse de verdade se podia falar sobre isso, mas por algum motivo não perguntavam nada, confiavam que você poderia resolver você só precisava de um tempo e eles sabiam disso.

A felicidade novamente durou pouco, quando estava a ponto de degustar seu apreciado manjar sentiu o horrendo sabor daquela sopa-só-sapo-aquenta. A chave que lhe deixou o quarto, exitou, ora, claro que exitou sua cabeça já estava um nó sem que jogassem mais um novelo desalinhado encima, mas ele encararia aquilo. Meus caros leitores ressaltemos agora uma das melhores qualidades desse personagem, ele não passa muito tempo remoendo um assunto, se deprimia e debatia tentando entender o que tinha acontecido, mais era um homem de ações e seus discursos se deviam mais ao seu coração que uma analise profunda das coisas, alias tinha dito tempo demais no qual acabou obrigado a pensar pela inércia de sua "observação".

Se focar em controlar o zorro era no momento sua melhor opção, ele sabia que já era tempo de encarar esse temor definitivamente, com isso ele cumpriria a vontade de seu pai (que lhe confiara aquela tarefa), e seria mais útil nessa guerra ao se fazer mais forte. Contava também em arrancar alguma pista sobre sua "abdução" durante o processo (afinal que diabos tinham acontecido, e que lorota era aquele que era melhor esquecer), sabia que apenas esclarecendo o que aconteceu poderia conseguir provar a todos que ele era ele mesmo e voltar a ter a confiança de seus amigos que ainda se viam acima de tudo sumamente preocupados por ele. Bom ainda tinha que se preocupar com aquele lance Sasuke-destruir-Konoha-pelo-Itachi e Sakura-**confissão-fiada**-querer-matar-Sasuke, nisso ele lembrou da mulher de rosto turvo e por Deus ele não tinha a mínima idéia do que dizer a Hinata, ele ainda não tinha digerido o assunto.

Pensando bem ele tinha passado pouco tempo preso, suspirou de novo com saudade do tempo que sua vida era fácil, bom se é que se pode considerar que um dia ela o foi.

Finalmente jogou tudo para o alto, deliciou-se com seu prato e confiou também que só precisava de um tempo para descobrir como resolver todo esse turbilhão.

Continua...


End file.
